Voldemort's Suprise
by huffleclaw22
Summary: What if when Voldemort arrived to kill Harry, they were ready for him? And...they had company?


**a/n: Just a little what if scenario w/ a happy ending. JKR owns all! Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Halloween 1981_

Lord Voldemort pointed his wand at the door of the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow. "Alohamora," he whispered as a yellow light shot through the tiny keyhole. The door swung open and he stepped inside. James Potter, the boy that the prophecy referred to's father, stood in front of him. It looked as he was...waiting for him.

"Don't kill my son, please," James said. He sounded strangely calm considering the circumstances, Voldemort thought.

"Out of my way you ignorant prat," Voldemort spat. He pointed his wand at James and yelled "AVADA-"

"Expelliarmus!" yelled another voice, and Voldemort's wand went flying out of his hand. Voldemort turned in rage to see Sirius Black with his wand out. "Don't even try," he threatened through gritted teeth.

There was the noise of feet coming down the stairs, and Lily Potter emerged from the shadows, she too had her wand out. "You'll never touch Harry," she warned, picking up Voldemort's wand off the floor. "Not without this," she added.

Suddenly, yet another figure emerged from the shadows, it was Marlene McKinnon. "You...I hate you!" she growled. Voldemort remembered wiping out her entire family, but he hadn't been able to track her down.

"The last McKinnon..." he said, letting out a loud and evil cackle.

"So, Voldemort...are you still going to try and kill Harry?" James asked in a taunting voice, now he too had his wand raised.

"Of course I am!" Voldemort screamed, lunging for his wand.

In that very instant, Marlene stuck her foot out and tripped him. The great and all mighty Lord Voldemort fell flat on his face. "Do it James," Lily and Marlene echoed each other.

James pointed his wand at Voldemort, lying on the ground. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted.

Voldemort, still lying on the floor, just looked up at him and laughed. He was protected by his horcruxes. "You can't kill me, you bloody fool! I have hidden horcruxes, you see..." he said.

"Oh, you mean like this one?" Sirius asked, holding up the locket of Salazar Slytherin. "My brother took it."

"Or this one?" Marlene challenged, showing him his diary. "One of the maids found it under a bed in the Slytherin boys dorms and gave it to Dumbledore."

"And this?" Lily held up Marvolo's ring. "Dumbledore had already found it, but he didn't know how to destroy it."

"This?" James showed him Hufflepuff's cup. "Dumbledore found this one too."

"And lastly...this one?" Sirius held up the Ravenclaw diadem. "Dumbledore would like me to tell you that you're rubbish at picking hiding places."

Voldemort screamed in fury. He'd intended to entrust each object to one of his followers; the diary to Lucius Malfoy, the cup to the Lestranges, the locket to Regulus Black...the bastard who'd just betrayed him, the ring to Snape, and he would hide the diadem in the Room of Requirement. However, he hadn't been quick enough.

"You don't know how to destroy them though, you stupid stupid children!" he yelled in triumphant realization.

"No, but we do have your wand, and your horcruxes," Marlene reminded him.

Voldemort lunged forwards with a swish of his long black cape, but could do nothing without his wand. Just then, the door burst open again. Snape ran into the room, panicked. "Lily! You're alive!" he exclaimed, relieved.

"What are you doing here Snivellus?" Sirius snapped.

"I am here to correct what I've done. You see it was I who told the Dark Lord of the prophecy in the first place, and when I realized who it was, I desperately tried to protect you. And apparently I'm not too late," Snape explained.

"Severus, you lying traitor!" Voldemort spat, grabbing his robes. However, Snape merely pushed his wand into Voldemort's neck to keep him at a distance.

James smirked. "Looks like your reign of terror is over," he said.

Snape pulled out a Basilisk fang from inside of his robes. "This is how you destroy the horcruxes...stab it with this." He handed it to James, who proceeded to stab and destroy the cup. Voldemort let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

James passed it to Lily, who stabbed and destroyed the ring. Voldemort cried out in agony. Lily passed the fang to Marlene, and she destroyed the diary. Then she passed it to Sirius, who stabbed the locket and diadem.

"Noooooooooooo!" Voldemort shouted as James, Lily, Sirius, Marlene, and Snape all blasted him with the Killing Curse. Lord Voldemort fell to the floor with an almighty crash. Upstairs, baby Harry began to cry loudly.

Lily and Marlene ran upstairs to get him, and Sirius went and sat in the kitchen. James stood facing Snape. "Lily's talked me into apologizing to you, for all the teasing and hexing," he said.

Snape scoffed and crossed his arms. "Is that so?" he asked.

James nodded. "Yes, and you're always welcome in our home to visit Harry," he replied with a genuine smile.

"Thank you," Snape said.

"Don't mention it, mate," James replied with a wink.

* * *

**a/n: Not sure how 'realistic' that was...but it was fun to write :P**


End file.
